Backfire
by LittleBlackBox
Summary: When Batman forbids Robin from patrolling Gotham due to a dangerous new human trafficking case things backfire when his little bird turns to his best friend KF who suggests that a night on the town playing civie is just what he needs.  bondage warning


Gordon waited on the rooftop like he always did stale coffee in one hand the other buried deep in the pocket of this long overused trench coat. It was cold, and the sky was leaking like an old foist fat inconsistent droplets splattering like rotten tomatoes on the old cement roof. It was the perfect weather for Gotham, the perfect weather for HIM.

He shifted irritably from his post beside the floodlight listening to the hissing noises as the rain drops convulsed on the hot surface of the glass before evaporating. He couldn't remember how long he had been standing there staring at the bat symbol dancing in and out the crevices of the grey blotchy clouds but judging by how soaked he was it had to have been at least an hour.

Sighing he eyed the switch to the floodlight, if he hadn't come by now he probably wasn't going too. He took a last look around the top of the police prescient roof then back up at the floating symbol before walking over and grabbing the handle of the floodlight switch.

"You should invest in an umbrella."

He jumped and his hand twitched away from the off switch at the sudden deep voice causing a small amount of cold coffee to slosh over the top of his mug. He shouldn't have been surprised really he had met with the Bat enough times to know about the hero's disappearing reappearing acts but he never got used to it.

He put on his best "Commissioner face" and spun around to meet the Batman. Sure enough there he was standing on the edge of the roof the black cape draping over his shoulders slick and wet from his flight. He looked a lot like some oddly carved gargoyle except for the eyes, those white burn-a-hole-in-through-your-head eyes.

"Batman" I said more as a statement than a greeting. "Is he here?" I ask, for all I knew he could be hiding in some shadow somewhere, it wouldn't have been the first time he had done that.

The bat stepped down from the ledge the tip of a leathery black boot appearing before slipping back beneath the cape. "No."

He exhaled in relief knowing that the boy wasn't here. Was that what took you so long? He asked with a twitch of a smile on his lips.

"He doesn't like being left behind." The dark knight states as he shifts in an annoyed way.

"I imagine he doesn't." he chuckles as the dark knights eyes narrow slightly, a hint that he better get to the chase. Right… the Batman was never one for japes.

"There wasn't much we could find on them." Gordon says as he removes a shamefully thin vanilla folder from his coat and holds it out to the Dark Knight. "We've managed to find the name of the wrangler in charge of the abductor ring but have no idea who's pulling the strings behind the rest of the operation."

The batman flipped open the file scanning the picture clipped to the top of a criminal file sheet. He looked completely ordinary, well shaven, clean, like some sort of banker or car salesmen; no one that would have ever stood out from a crowd much less as one of Gotham's criminals. His white eyes flicked over to description on the identification sheet: male, 5 foot 8, brown hair, brown eyes, Russian, age 42. Name Andrick Galechka, charged with assault, kidnapping, money laundering, human trafficking, and six accounts of murder.

If possible the Batman's frown depended as he snapped the folder shut handing it back to Gordon. "Is that all?" the Dark Knight nearly growls.

He felt a bit embarrassed and frustrated with the vigilantly, he knew that the police force in Gotham wasn't nearly the best but it had taken a lot of dangerous and hard work to find out the information in that folder. Not everyone could just beat the answers out of people.

He tries to keep the agitation out of his voice before he answers. "Their targets are usually from ages 10-25, they usually abduct at night but recently… well there have been a few unexplained daytime disappearances being reported, and that's not all. They might be spreading their organization beyond Gotham … possibly even Central City.

The Bat's eyes are now almost slits glowing hotly as he processes the information.

Gordon clears his throat worriedly as he forces himself to stare down the Batman, rather unsuccessfully, but it was an honest effort. "You will… you know, keep Robin out of this one… I know the boy is capable; he's your partner for God's sake but-"

The Batman cuts him off , " I will." He states and for once his voice carries an underlying tone of emotion, sadness, anger... fear?

I nod in an odd sort of thanks before slipping the folder back into the coat once more. When I look up again he's gone.


End file.
